Gamma Ray Projector
Gamma Gun, Gamma Ray Machine | Model = | Version = | Universe = Earth-616 | LeadDesigner = Bruce Banner | AdditionalDesigners = | PlaceOfCreation = Los Diablos Missile Base, New Mexico | PlaceOfDestruction = | Origin = Developed by Bruce Banner as a tool by which to study and produce concentrated gamma radiation. | Dimensions = | Weight = | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = Incredible Hulk #2 | Quotation = I know... from Banner's weapons! We'll be just... the first victims! It could kill... everything... within 500 miles! | Speaker = Hulk | QuoteSource = Incredible Hulk vs. Superman Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = The Gamma Ray Projector was an immense device that harnessed and projected beams of concentrated gamma radiation. Inventor Bruce Banner designed the projector based on the same technology that he used when creating the Gamma Bomb that first transformed him into the incredible Hulk. Also referred to as the Gamma Gun, it was first used when Banner needed it to repel an invasion of alien Tribbitites. Banner then created a second, smaller Gamma Ray Projector, which he secretly erected inside his sanctuary cave. He left operating instructions with Rick Jones who in turn used it to give the Hulk restricted doses of Gamma radiation. These treatments enabled Bruce Banner to maintain his intellect while still in the form of the Hulk After having heard the distress call from the high lama of Llhasa, Bruce Banner activated once again the projector to help as Hulk against the invasion of General Fang and his bloodthirsty horde . As Dr. Banner continued to switch back and forth between his human and his Hulk form, the Gamma Ray Machine grew more unpredictable each time it was used, manifesting unexpected side effects, such as partial transformation or delayed reaction to the exposure . The machine was activated again by a spy who infiltrated the Los Diablos Missile Base, becoming the Abomination: he then destroyed the Gamma Ray Project before it overloaded his body with radiation . The Incredible Hulk (1977 film) In the 1977 film Dr. David Banner concludes that high levels of gamma radiation from sunspots are the cause, and the emotional stress experienced in these situations combined with the gamma radiation altered the body chemistry to cause an increase in strength. In a tragic twist, it is revealed that while Dr. Banner's own body would have been the most receptive to the sunspot-based gamma augmentation, the car accident that claimed his wife had occurred on a day with the least sunspot-based gamma activity. To test his theory, Dr. Banner bombards his own body with gamma radiation. Unknown to Dr. Banner, his equipment has been upgraded, causing him to administer a far higher dose of gamma radiation to himself than he had intended. Dr. Banner attempts to lift a heavy object to test his strength, but is unable to, so he leaves the lab in disgust, thinking the experiment failed. The Incredible Hulk (2008 film) At Culver University in Virginia, General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross meets with Dr. Bruce Banner, the colleague and lover of his daughter Dr. Betty Ross , regarding an experiment which is meant, as Ross claims, to make humans immune to gamma radiation. The experiment, which is part of an operation Ross hopes will restart Dr. Abraham Erskine's failed "super soldier" program fails and exposes Banner to huge amounts of gamma radiation. This has the effect of transforming Banner into the Hulk whenever Banner becomes angry. As the Hulk, he destroys the lab and injures Betty. The Gamma Ray Projector was created by Bruce Banner to repel the Toad Men. He secretly replicated the device in his other laboratory to transform into the Hulk without stress. Lex Luthor and Sydney Happersen visited Los Diablos Missile Base to gain access to the projector. While Banner gave Luthor a tour, Happersen secretly took pictures of the device. When the U.S. Army was caught in a conflict with the Hulk, Luthor manipulated General Thunderbolt Ross into allowing him to use the projector on Hulk. Luthor went power hungry and kept using the device even after its warning lights went off. Luckily, Hulk was able to destroy the G-Ray before it could hurt any civilians. | CurrentOwner = Unknown | PreviousOwners = Bruce Banner | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} ru:Проектор гамма-лучей Category:Technology Category:Gamma Ray Exposure Category:Gamma Radiation Category:Earth-199999 Category:Stark Industries Technology Category:Bruce Banner's Equipment Category:Power Bestowal Category:Power Amplification